Drama di Tengah Hujan
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: "Sakura, aku bisa bisa jelaskan itu"/"Kenapa, hah!"/"SAKURA! Biarkan aku bicara!" Terinspirasi dari iklan operator telepon. Warning insite. Misstypo s . Sasusaku fict. One shot, dont forget RnR..


Saat ini langit begitu kelam, hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya belum juga reda. Padahal ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari cerah, untuk daerah Suna dan sekitarnya. Tapi, ini KONOHA. Lain Suna, lain Konoha. Di sana cerah, di sini hujan beserta badainya. Ternyata, ramalan cuaca daerah satu dan lainnya saling berhubungan, ya?

Sekumpulan orang memilih berteduh di emperan toko atau pun halte bis walaupun harus berdesakan. Memang bosan menunggu hujan mereda, apalagi tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk di saksikan. Dan mereka berharap sesuatu yang menghebohkan akan terjadi, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh menunggu hujan.

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Drama di Tengah Hujan**

**By Kirei Atsuka**

**Pair: SasukeXSakura**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, abal, , ngawur, ngaco, bahasa tidak baku, one shot, dll.**

**Please enjoy ^-^**

"Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Dari arah barat agak selatan sedikit, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang kejar-kejaran di tengah hujan, entahlah apa alasannya.

Ah, mungkin mereka sedang bermain drama Korea-Korean yang lagi di gemari kaum remaja saat ini. Di mana saat si gadis berlari, sang pemuda mengejarnya hingga tertabrak mobil yang melintas dan sekarat. Sang gadis pun kembali dan meminta maaf dengan berlinang air, sang pemuda tersenyum dan akhirnya mati di bawah guyuran hujan.

Heeh... Tragis sangat. Lalu, bagaimana dengan si penabrak? Tentu saja dia kabur, karena jika dia tetap berada di tempat kejadian, maka isi fict ini akan semakin ngawur dan mungkin sang author akan habis di gilas para readers yang sudah mulai esmosi.

**Back to the story...**

Gadis dengan rambut pink itu, masih terus berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya-Sasuke, menuju halte bis. Dengan kecepatan macan, karena Ia rajin minum susu, yang diperkaya dengan alga merah alami yang membuatnya semakin gesit, di tambah camilan yang membuatnya bisa menjadi macam pink(?) atau sebut saja '**Pink Panther**'.

Sementara, di belakangnya sang pemuda-Sasuke masih berlari mengejarnya dengan napas terengah. Sepertinya penyakit bengeknya akan segera kambuh, ini benar-benar tidak elit. Parahnya, Ia tidak membawa obatnya! Maka Ia akan menyalahkan penjaga warung yang tida menyediakan obat asma di saat genting seperti ini. Penjaga warung yang malang.

Para peneduh yang sedang berteduh di sana hanya saling berpandangan heran. Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang, karena hal sepele saja bisa bertengkar hebat. Apa jadinya negara kita ini? Heh?

Tapi, takapalah. Lumayan mereka bisa nonton drama Korea jadi-jadian secara gratis. Tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang guna membeli DVD bajakan, karena DVD yang asli hagnya jauh lebih mahal. Jadi, kalau mau lebih hemat, belilah DVD bajakan sekali-kali.

Pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu akhirnya menahan tangan sang gadis yang tampaknya ingin melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan karena gadis itu membenci kekasihnya. Tapi dia ingin segera mencari tempat berteduh. Kekasihnya saja, yang rada-rada gimana gitu, membiarkan mereka tetap berjalan di tengah hujan. Memang, jika dia terkena flu, mau tanggung jawab? Secara kekasihnya memang dikenal **tampan, **tapi agak** pelit. **Benar-benar, tidak sesuai. Ganteng-ganteng kok pelit?

Sementara terlihat gadis-gadis yang sedang berteduh di sana berteriak histeris, berharap kedua pasangan itu benar-benar bertengkar dan akhirnya bubar. Jadi, mereka bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati pria tampan itu. Heh?

Para pemuda yang kebetulan juga numpang berteduh, kini sedang memanjatkan doa bersama, semoga sang gadis buru-buru sadar, dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut tidak lazim itu. Habisnya, mereka mengakui bahwa pemuda itu memang **jauh lebih tampan** daripada mereka!

What the?

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke. Aku ingin berteduh, baka!" kata makian keluar dari mulut sang gadis-yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

Sasuke sweatdrop, "tapi, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku dulu."

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah tidak menghubungi tiga kali puasa, tiga lebaran. Ya, sama dengan enam tahun!"

Sekali lagi sweatdrop sebesar air mata buaya(?) menghiasi kepala Sasuke, "nani? Itukan lagu dangdut, Sakura-chan."

Wajah Sakura memerah, bukan karena dia malu, tapi karena Ia sudah mulai kedinginan gara-gara hujan yang menggila ini.

"Terus, kenapa kau tak meneleponku?"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku..." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kenapa tidak mengSMSku, hah?"

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan itu..."

"Kenapa, hah?"

"SAKURA! Biarkan aku bicara!"

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya, napasnya sudah sesak karena berteriak tadi. Ditambah Sakura terus memotong ucapannya, bagaimana bisa selesai. Ingat, waktu adalah money.

Emerald Sakura menatap tajam pemuda bermata onyx di hadapannya. Amarahnya masih belum mereda, hatinya masih terasa panah. Derasnya hujan masih belum bisa mendinginkan hatinya.

"Karena aku..."

"Apa, Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA PULSAAA!"

Sakura spechless, disertai cengo. Para penonton yang sedang menyaksikan dan berharap ada adegan menghebohkan, seperti adegan kissu, tonjokan, atau bunuh-bunuhan atau mungkin adegan KDRT hanya bisa sweatdrop akut.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat detik...

Lima detik...

GUBRAK!

Sakura pun tiba-tiba tepar dengan tidak elitnya di tengah hujan.

"GYAAA! SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke berteriak panik.

Dan para penonton pun bubar dengan wajah kecewa.

**Alhamdullilah yah, owari(?)**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Sepertinya ini fict terabal yang pernah saia buat. Pasti semua readers sudah tahu, kalau author dapat inspirasi dari mana?**

**Ya. Benar! Iklan kartu perdana A* (merk di samarkan), memang benar-benar gayus deh. Makanya saia cepat-cepat mengapresiasikannya di Ms Word(?).**

**Buat yang nunggu fict saia yang lain *emang ada*, untuk sementara masih bakal telat updatenya, karena saia masih kekurangan ide buat ngelanjutinnya. m(_'_)m**

**Baydewei...**

**Review please... ^0^**


End file.
